1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective wear for the feet of canines, and more particularly to a protective boot for the paws and legs of a hunting dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a variety of devices for protecting the feet and legs of animals such as dogs. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,261, 4,458,431 , 2,651,853, and 2,535,394. Unfortunately, while these prior art boots, and such devices as are currently available, may prove useful in protecting one's pet during casual dog-walking activities, such as along sidewalks, and through parks, they lack in meeting the more stringent requirements of the hunting dog.
When a dog is used in the field for activities such as hunting and retrieving, the feet and legs of the animal are susceptible to a number of hazards. Harsh terrain, and thorns and burrs can lead to painful, sore paws, and running through underbrush can often subject the animal's legs to scraping, cuts, and abrasion. Additional hazards confront the dog when he hunts in cold weather, and in wet conditions where exposure of the dog's feet and legs can lead to discomfort stiffening of the joints, and excessive chilling. Dogs that are kept primarily as domestic pets for most of the year are particularly susceptible to such injury and harm in the field. Once particular problem encountered with currently available dog boots is the tendency for them to come off despite being equipped with adhesive ties, and Velcro fasteners. Sometimes additional adhesive tape can be used for additional security, but exposure to moisture can quickly deteriorate the adhesive bond, and when adhesive tape is applied to the dog's leg it can be difficult and painful to remove. It is also noted that Velcro-equipped straps can be knocked loose by collisions with the underbrush. Prior devices also appear to be quite limited in their ability to protect the leg, including joints, from physical abrasion as well as the cold and wet environment.